Bacterial biofilm formation is the process by which bacteria adhere to surfaces to form single or multilayer structures. These biofilm structures are found on biotic surfaces such as the epithelia of animals and on abiotic surfaces such as those of mineral deposits, soil, walls of bioreactors, and air-water interfaces. The bacterial biofilm matrix is comprised of exopolysaccharide, proteins, and DNA.